STILL
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Mereka merindu. Mereka mendamba. Sosoknya. Adalah yang terhebat. Selamat malam, sayang." NCT MARKHYUCK MARKCHAN MARKXHAECHAN FT CHENLE. RnR. DLDR! G'NITE!


**OUR SIMPLE HAPPINESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **MARK X DONGHYUCK/ MARK X HAECHAN**

 **Ft. Chenle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI**

 **FAMILY!**

 **TYPOS!**

 ***SELAMAT MEMBACA***

 **.. .. .. .. ..**

Kebersamaan : kata sederhana yang mampu melambungkan hati.

.

.

.

Chenle tersenyum memandang potret kebersamaan mereka yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu rumah sederhana miliknya. Ayah, dirinya dan Ibu. Terlihat tersenyum bahagia dengan sambil bergandeng tangan. Ayah tampak kalem seperti biasa dan Ibu tampak menawan dengan senyuman cerianya yang lebar. Potret itu benar-benar sebuah gambaran kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Ia duduk bersila di sofa, sambil bersedekap tangan. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin foto itu diambil sudah lebih dari enam tahun yang lalu, tepat saat dirinya baru masuk SMP. Saat itu adalah hari pertamanya di SMP, dia gugup, gelisah dan resah, dan bahkan hampir merengek pada ibunya untuk diantar ke sekolah. Tapi saat itu ibunya malah mengomelinya habis-habisan dan mengejeknya cemen karena tidak berani masuk ke sekolah sendirian.

"Ck, iya Lele itu cemen. Rasanya jadi malas sendiri sama Lele, sudah besar tapi tidak berani berangkat ke sekolah sendiri." Ledek ibunya pada saat itu sambil bersedekap angkuh di depannya. Ia berdecih kesal lalu memalingkan muka ke arah sang ayah, minta dibela. Bukannya takut, apa yang ibunya katakan itu salah, dia tidak takut, dia hanya butuh ditemani sebentar sebelum mulai beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya.

"Hei, Mark Lee, jangan bela anakmu untuk kali ini." Tapi dia kalah cepat dari sang ibu. Tepat saat dirinya hampir menatap melas ke arah sang ayah, si nyonya rumah yang sangat penuh kuasa itu sudah menindas ayahnya dengan kalimat tegasnya. Dengan begitu makin kesallah dia karena ulah dari sang ibu.

"Euhm, baiklah, Haechan, aku tidak akan ikut campur di sini." Ayahnya angkat tangan dengan cuek sambil berjalan santai menuju ke ruang makan. Melihat hal itu dia langsung menghentakkan kaki penuh emosi, ayah jahat! Tak bisa diajak berkongsi sama sekali!

"Nah, lihat, di sini tidak ada yang membelamu. Sekarang kamu harus jadi anak yang pemberani, tidak apa, sekolah baru adalah lingkungan baru, artinya pandai-pandailah bergaul supaya bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan baik." Ibunya mencubit hidungnya keras, mungkin ibunya gemas atau malah kesal padanya.

"Tapi, Bu! Ibu tidak mengerti, pokoknya Lele minta diantar ayah!" Keras, tak mau dibantah.

"Hush, Ibu? Jangan panggil Ibu. Aku pria, ingat." Ibunya kembali mengungkit masalah gendernya sendiri sambil menunjuk wajahnya kesal, "Ingat Lele, pokoknya tidak ada diantar-antar ke sekolah. Lele sudah besar, sudah SMP, sudah saatnya harus belajar mandiri." Nasihat dari ibunya dengan kalem.

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku mau diantar ayah, kalau tidak diantar aku tidak mau sekolah." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang ibu, tanda kekesalannya. "Dan lagi, aku tidak peduli Ibu itu seorang pria -sama seperti ayah, tapi tetap saja kata ayah yang harus dipanggil Ibu di keluarga ini adalah Ibu!" Menunjuk ibunya, "Jadi terima nasib saja kalau takdir ibu di sini adalah menjadi seorang ibu!" Tegasnya sekali lagi.

"What? MARK! Doktrin macam apa yang selama ini kau tanamkan ke dalam otak milik anakku?!"

Ia terkekeh saat mengingat hal itu. Ibunya berteriak marah sambil menghampiri ayah dan hampir mencekiknya erat jika tidak mengingat keberadaannya di sana. Tapi emosi milik sang ibu hanya emosi membara yang hanya berlangsung sesaat. Buktinya, di hari itu semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Ia diperbolehkan oleh sang ibu untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh sang ayah dan bahkan sebelum berangkat mereka sempat mengambil foto bersama, kata ibu,

"Foto bersama di hari pertama Lele masuk SMP."

Ayah sebenarnya tidak mau diajak berfoto, malas katanya, tapi nyatanya siapa sih yang bisa mengelak jika si nyonya rumahnya itu sudah meminta. Ayah pasti akan dengan suka rela selalu luluh jika ibu sudah memasang wajah garang yang sebenarnya terlihat manis.

"Lele tidak belajar?"

Dia terlonjak. Ayahnya datang secara tiba-tiba, duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawa seangkir kopi di cangkir miliknya yang khas. Cangkir kopi hadiah dari ibu di hari ulang tahun ayahnya yang ke-40, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Hanya anak rajin yang selalu bersembunyi di ketiak mamanyalah yang setiap malam selalu belajar. Maaf ya ayah, sayangnya Lele bukan anak yang seperti itu." Dia memasang wajah remeh, mencebikkan bibir dengan gaya kasualnya.

"Tapi seingat ayah, Lele sangat suka bersembunyi di ketiak ibu saat masih kecil, bahkan saat sudah masuk SMP kebiasaan itu masih belum hilang juga." Ayahnya balas meremehkan sambil menyesap kopi hitam hangatnya yang mungkin rasanya begitu pahit.

Dia menatap ayahnya dengan bengis setelah mendengar kalimat penghinaan itu keluar dari mulut milik sang ayah.

"Oke, kali ini Tuan Mark Lee yang terhormat menang dari si tampan Zhong Chenle." Dia hanya anak adopsi, jadi tak maulah ia mengganti marga aslinya dengan marga milik sang ayah.

"Huu, tumben mau mengalah." Ledek ayahnya sekali lagi membuat dia jadi panas-dingin ingin mengamuk pada sang ayah.

"Ingin menang sendiri salah, saat sudah mengalah malah disindir. Maunya ayah itu apa, coba." Dia memutar bola matanya malas. Ayahnya sangat menyebalkan tahu.

Ayah hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Menggoda sang anak di waktu senggangnya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan di saat-saat yang seperti ini.

"Oh ya, ayah."

"Hm?" Ayah lagi-lagi menikmati kopi hitamnya dengan hikmat, tampak sekali sang ayah begitu menikmati racikan kopi pahitnya itu.

Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, bersila lalu menghadap ke samping, menatap ayahnya dengan serius. "Ayah, dulu ibu orangnya romantis tidak? Kata ibu, ayah itu orangnya kuno, aneh dan suka sok romantis. Lalu menurut ayah, ibu sendiri itu bagaimana?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu antusias.

Ayah menaikkan satu alisnya, tumben anaknya _kepo_ , ingin tahu sesuatu yang seperti ini.

"Menurut Lele sendiri? Ibu bagaimana? Apa di wajahnya ada gurat-gurat seorang penyair yang suka menggombal?" Tanyanya balik kepada sang anak.

"Euhm, Ibu itu, galak? Judes. Kadang juga bawel. Sok jual mahal. Protektif. Tidak suka dibantah. Ah, dia juga kadang cuek. Mustahil juga sih kalau Ibu itu romantis." Chenle terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya. Mengingat segala tingkah sang ibu membuatnya merasa terhibur. Kecerewetannya saat dia sedang bandel. Amarah ibunya saat dia pulang telat. Kecuekan ibunya saat digombali sang ayah. Dan suara judes ibunya saat sudah bosan dengan gombalan receh dari ayahnya. Maklum, ayahnya itu seorang sastrawan yang kalau sudah bersyair, huh! Benar-benar membuat telinga jadi geli sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Sst, pelan-pelan. Ibu bisa dengar semua ucapanmu, jangan main-main dengannya, dia bisa marah padamu." Mark ikut terkekeh saat menyuarakan nasihatnya. Semua yang diucapkan oleh sang anak itu benar. Sikap dan sifat istrinya dari sejak mereka berpacaran hingga menikah dan bahkan sampai mengadopsi anak, pokoknya bertahun-tahun waktu kebersamaan mereka, istrinya memang seperti itu. Tak ada satupun yang berubah dari dirinya. Tetap sama. Namun itulah yang membuat dia jadi begitu cinta dan mendamba padanya. Sosok itu, selalu memesona dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jika Ibu dengar, tinggal bilang saja jika ayahlah yang mengajariku berkata seperti itu." Chenle mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, ayah masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ibu itu bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

Mark meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja lalu ikut memandang potret kebersamaan mereka bertiga yang tersebar di dinding rumah dengan senyuman tipisnya. Istrinya sangat suka memotret dan mengabadikan momen kebersamaan mereka. Dari masa pacaran mereka, foto awal pernikahan, hari pertama mereka mengadopsi Chenle -saat itu Chenle masih berusia sekitar enam tahun dan bocah itu sangat manis, lalu setelahnya adalah ketika mereka sedang bahagia-bahagianya merawat Chenle yang masih sangat bandel serta super aktif. Semuanya diabadikan oleh istrinya, setiap momen, suka-duka, tak satupun di lewatkan oleh istrinya. Hatinya menghangat melihat semua itu. Kenangan indah mereka, sayang untuk tak diabadikan.

"Seperti yang kau bilang. Dia judes, jutek, cuek, jual mahal. Tapi protektif dan sangat perhatian. Kecerewetannya ketika sedang marah adalah yang terbaik." Dia menyeringai kepada anaknya, meminta persetujuan. "Bukankah begitu?"

Chenle meninju lengan ayahnya dengan senang. "Membuat Ibu kesal, marah dan ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas ada keahlian kita." Balasnya untuk menyetujui ucapan sang ayah.

"Ah kau lihat itu?" Fokus Mark beralih pada foto Chenle yang sedang memegang kue ulang tahun dengan Haechan yang berada di sampingnya. Ulang tahun yang ke-8 tepatnya.

"Ah foto itu. Kenapa? Ayah mau mengungkit kejadian menggelikan itu?" Chenle ikut fokus ke potret tersebut. Di sana dia memanyunkan bibir khas anak kecil dan ibunya mencium pipinya lembut.

"Ayah menyesal pulang telat saat itu." Mark merengut sedih. Saat itu, dia baru pulang dari seminar. Pulang sangat telat dan saat sudah sampai rumah ternyata anak dan istrinya sudah terlebih dahulu memulai pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Haechan memarahinya panjang-lebar. Mencubiti pinggangnya dengan sangat kencang, bahkan sampai memerah dan juga menarik jambangnya dengan tanpa ampun. Salahnya sendiri juga berani pulang telat di pesta ulang tahun anak semata wayang mereka.

Tapi yang jadi masalah di situ bukanlah hal itu. Melainkan, dia menunjuk potret dirinya yang berada tepat di sebelah potret Chenle dan Haechan tadi. Potretnya yang memakai pakaian badut dengan lima balon berwarna hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda, dan biru. Itu adalah hukuman penalti untuknya karena sudah berani pulang telat. Dia dipaksa sang istri untuk memakai kostum badut dan menghibur anak mereka yang sedang berulang tahun. Dan hari itu, jadilah dia seorang badut yang menari-nari gila dengan balon di tangan di depan istri dan anaknya yang malah menertawakannya dengan girang. Memalukan. Tapi bukan masalah, asal ia bisa membuat istri dan anaknya bahagia.

"Ibu masih menyimpan videonya. Ayah mau melihatnya? Hahahahaha!" Chenle tertawa nyaring. Saat itu ayahnya benar-benar lucu dan menggelikan. Ayah yang biasanya kalem, tenang dan sedikit dingin mendadak berubah menjadi seorang badut yang penuh lawakan. Tampilannya kala itu benar-benar menggelitik perutnya untuk tertawa dengan kencang bersama sang ibu.

"Tapi tak papa. Akhirnya saat itu kita bisa berfoto bertiga juga di hari ulang tahunmu." Mark menunjuk potret di sebelahnya lagi. Foto mereka bertiga. Dia di tengah, kedua pipinya dicium oleh kedua orang terkasihnya dan dia memejamkan matanya dengan raut bahagia, masih dengan kostum dan _make_ _up_ badut yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun terfenomenal yang pernah aku rasakan. Luar biasa. Ayah, nanti pakai kostum badut lagi ya kalau aku ulang tahun. Aku yakin ibu pasti akan sangat bahagia saat melihatnya. Hahaha!" Chenle terbahak lagi. Membayangkan akan betapa sangat lucunya sang ayah nanti jika dia memakai kostum badut di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19.

"Dan ayah yakin kalian berdua pasti akan menertawakan ayah lagi." Mark mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmatinya dengan khidmat dan penuh penghayatan, pahitnya kopi yang benar-benar membawa candu.

"Tak apa. Ayah bilang, asal kita bahagia ayah tidak akan kenapa-napa. Hehehe." Goda Chenle sambil merangkul bahu lebar ayahnya. "Ayolah, pakai kostum lagi ya? Itu akan membuatku sangat bahagia nanti. Serius, ayah." Bujuknya dengan nada penuh rayuan. Dasar kalau ada maunya saja seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau punya apa berani menyuruh ayah untuk melakukan itu?" Mark menantang sang anak.

"Hee? Kenapa begitu? Ayah, dengarkan aku." Chenle menepuk bahu sang ayah dengan keras. "Aku ini anakmu. Satu-satunya. Jadi, janganlah ayah perhitungan dengan anak sendiri. Ayah tak tahukan betapa sepinya rumah jika tidak ada aku. Ayah pasti akan sangat sedih. Dan selagi aku masih mau menemani ayah di rumah, maka janganlah ayah perhitungan dengan anak sendiri. Ayah harus sayang padaku. Harus memanjakanku. Karena ayah akan menyesal kalau ayah berani memperlakukanku dengan buruk." Bocah itu menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan main-main, membuat semacam perhitungan dengan ayahnya sendiri jika tidak mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Pantatmu akan ditendang oleh ibumu dengan keras jika dia mendengarnya. Dasar."

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Maukan pakai kostum badut untukku?" Masih mengajak bercanda namun tidak diacuhkan oleh Mark.

"Suruh saja Renjun, pacarmu itu untuk memakainya. Aku pikir dia akan dengan sukarela memakainya demi dirimu." Mark mengedikkan bahunya dengan keras.

"Ck, dia tidak akan mau. Kusuruh pagi-pagi mengantarkanku ke sekolah saja dia malas. Apalagi memakai kostum itu demi aku? Heol, sampai sapi beranak belutpun dia tidak akan mau. Dan ayah tahu? Sapi beranak belut itu mustahil kejadian. Itu artinya sampai kapanpun aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mau." Chenle kesal dengan peringaian dari sang kekasih yang suka malas-malas cuek itu. Menyebalkan. Untung dia cinta, jika tidak?! Sudah dia mutilasi orang itu sejak dulu.

Menyebalkan.

"Yah, diterima saja. Dia saja mau menerimamu yang cerewet itu dengan tulus. Jadi ayah pikir, terima nasib saja punya pacar secuek dia. Tapi, menurut ayah kau seharusnya beruntung punya pacar seperti dia. Karena? Memangnya ada orang lain yang akan betah denganmu? Mendengarmu berteriak saja semua orang sudah pergi, apalagi mau berlama-lama mendekatimu. Ayah pikir hanya Renjunlah yang betah dengan suara melengkingmu itu." Ejek ayahnya.

"Ck! Ayah sama saja seperti Renjun!" Kesal Chenle sambil mendorong bahu ayahnya dengan keras.

"Apa yang ayah katakan adalah fakta. Tak bisa dibantah dan dielak kebenarannya. Berapa lama kalian sudah berpacacaran?"

"Delapan tahun. Tidak aku bercanda. Baru resmi lima tahun. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Ibu yang ke-35 kami berpacaran." Chenle menunjuk potret mereka berempat, dia, Renjun, ayah dan ibu yang terpasang di dinding sebelah kanan. Saat itu di perayaan ulang tahun ibunya, dia mengundang Renjun untuk datang.

"Waktu itu, aku mengundangnya untuk datang. Dan saat ayah dan ibu sedang sibuk membakar daging di beranda, sementara aku dan dia bolak-balik ke dapur mengambil soda dan pelengkap lainnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja berbisik padaku kalau dia suka padaku. Aku pikir dia bercanda. Tapi, berkali-kali dia terus mengucapkannya. Dan saat di dapurlah puncaknya. Dia tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku, dan boom! Aku menerimanya. Kecupannya manis. Hehe." Chenle mengingat masa itu. Dia sudah lama mengenal Renjun. Kakak kelasnya dari SD dan mereka sudah lama berteman juga. Jadi, saat dia dicuri kecupannya, entah kenapa dia dengan bodohnya langsung luluh. Padahal dulu dia tidak ada rasa sama sekali dengan kakak senior bersenyum aneh itu, tapi anehnya hubungan mereka malah bisa bertahan sampai selama ini. Dasar.

"Jadi? Kalian sudah berani berkecup di belakang ayah dan ibu saat itu? Wow, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya." Mark tidak lupa dengan momen itu. Sebenarnya dari semenjak melihat Renjun, tamu dari anaknya yang datang ke perayaan tahunan rutin keluarga mereka, dia sudah curiga jika bocah itu sepertinya memang menyukai anaknya. Tingkahnya yang sering curi-curi pandang ke sang anak sangatlah tidak bisa untuk ia abaikan. Dan ternyata benar. Kedua bocah itu sekarang berkahir dengan saling menjalin kasih.

"Dan semenjak saat itu, bocah itu selalu jadi tamu di perayaan rutin keluarga kita. Ulang tahunmu, ulang tahun ayah, ulang tahun ibu, ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu dan bahkan perayaan adopsimu, bocah itu selalu ikut serta."

"Dan sebentar lagi ulang tahunku. Ayah akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Menurut ayah dia bagaimana? Dia cocokkan kalau kujadikan sebagai anggota baru keluarga kita?"

"Hm, entahlah. Dia belum membuatmu menangis, jadi ayah pikir dia pria baik. Dia cuek tapi bukan pria jahat. Lumayan juga untuk dijadikan menantu."

"Cih, sok pemilih. Dan ayah. Aku ini pria, ok? Membuatku menangis tidak semudah membuat kembang perawan kembang-kempis hidungnya karena dicubit tangannya. Pria itu pantang menangis untuk sesuatu yang sepele. " Ledek Chenle sambil berjulur lidah.

Mark hanya tersenyum singkat. Di usianya yang hampir mendekati setengah abad, apa yang diucapkan oleh sang anak sangatlah menyentil hati. Pria pantang menangis untuk hal yang sepele. Pria hanya akan menangis jika hatinya sudah tak sanggup menanggung beban. Jika hatinya sudah lelah. Jika hatinya butuh istirahat. Maka air matanyalah yang akan mengalir untuk menggantikan tugasnya barang sejenak. Meringankan sedikit bebannya dan menganggkat derita di punggungnya, meski itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya selama satu tarikan napas saja.

"Dulu ayah juga begitu. Pantang menangis." Mark mendongak. Memandang foto utama di ruang keluarga mereka. Istrinya duduk di kursi tunggal, bersama dia yang tersenyum tipis di belakangnya, tak lupa keberadaan sang anak yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di dekat lengan istrinya. Di sana, tak seperti potret-potret biasanya, di mana sang istri akan tersenyum dengan lebar tak kalah lebar dari sang anak, di sana istrinya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan anak mereka erat dan meremat tangannya yang tersampir di bahu sempit itu.

"Saat ayah menyampirkan tangan ayah di bahu ibumu, saat itu, ayah mampu merasakan tulang-tulangnya yang ringkih. Ibumu sudah sangat kurus saat itu." Mark tidak berhenti memandangi foto itu. Senyumannya terkembang. Senyuman indah penuh kegetiran.

"Dan saat merasakan rematannya. Ayah berpikir, itu adalah rematan tangan tererat yang pernah ayah rasakan dari ibumu." Sambungnya lagi.

Chenle ikut menatap potret itu. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik sang ayah. Senyumannya ikut terkembang saat memandanginya. "Aku juga. Saat itu, ibu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Meski tangannya ringkih, tapi genggamannya erat. Seperti dia tidak mau melepaskannya. Apa saat itu ayah juga merasakannya? Jika ibu akan selalu bersama kita apapun yang terjadi." Chenle mendongak ke arah sang ayah. Beberapa helai surainya yang telah memutih hinggap di retina matanya. Ia tersenyum, tak menyangka jika ayah sudah tua. Berapa usia ayahnya tahun ini? Ah, Agustus kemarin dia berusia 47.

Mark melempar tawa tipisnya. Tawa berbalut lara.

"Dia selalu bersama dengan kita. Kau tahu. Saat itu, Ibumu masih berusia 21. Dia mahasiswa semester empat saat ayah baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Ya. Dan ayah dosen yang diundang untuk mengisi seminar di kampus punya ibu. Kalian tak sengaja bertemu di toilet. Dan bam! Ayah langsung jatuh cinta pada ibu. Iya 'kan?" Chenle melanjutkan cerita yang akan dilanjutkan oleh ayahnya.

"Kau pasti sudah hapal dengan cerita ini. Mengambil hati ibumu begitu sulit. Butuh satu tahun untuk meluluhkannya. Saat sudah dua tahun berpacaran dia mau menikah dengan ayah. Usia ayah berapa ya kala itu?"

"Eum 31? Ibu bilang jarak usia kalian itu 7 tahun? Dan ibu menikah di usia 24. Jadi aku pikir waktu itu usia ayah 31. Ck, kasihan ibu harus menikah muda demi menuruti usia matang punya ayah yang sudah sepantasnya segere menikah." Ejek Chenle.

"Enak saja. Saat itu, ibumulah yang memaksa untuk menikah. Dia bilang, dia akan memutuskan ayah kalau ayah tidak segera menikahinya." Bela Mark pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dusta. Ayah pendusta. Kata ibu tidak begitu. Saat itu, kalian ketahuan tidur bersama oleh kakek. Dan kakek memarahi Ibu habis-habisan. Jadi kakek dengan amarah berapi-apinya menodong ayah untuk segera menikahi Ibu. Hahah, dasar ayah." Chenle tertawa sambil memukul paha milik ayahnya keras.

"Kakekmu dulu menyeramkan. Maklum, Ibumu adalah anak terakhir dan lelaki satu-satunya. Jadi dia begitu protektif pada ibumu. Dan saat tahu anak lelakinya ditiduri oleh seorang pria. Maka, ya begitulah. Dia murka. Menodong ayah dengan sangat menyeramkan untuk segera mengesahkan hubungan supaya dia tidak perlu cemas lagi dengan masa depan anaknya."

"Sampai aku besar kakek juga menyeramkan. Dia sering memarahiku kalau berkunjung. Bilang aku bandel. Tapi dia juga baik sekali. Sering memberiku uang jajan. Banyak pula. Haha. Jadi rindu kakek. Aku pikir, dia sudah tidak akan kesepian lagi, di sana kan sudah ada yang menemaninya." Chenle kembali fokus ke potret utama keluarga mereka.

"Ya. Tiga tahun kepergian kakekmu, Ibumu datang untuk menemaninya. Berpamitan dengan ayah yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama 17 tahun. Tujuh belas tahun. Masih sangat remaja. Kenapa tidak tunggu nanti saja, saat kebersamaan kita telah menginjak usia senja? Setidaknya, tunggu sampai perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-20, ke-30, atau bila perlu sampai yang ke-50 kita bisa merayakannya. Kenapa tepat di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke -15 dia berpamitan dengan ayah. Dia memaksakan diri meniup lilin bersama di ujung napas tipisnya sambil menggenggam tangan ayah dengan erat."

"Berbisik lirih di telinga ayah, sambil memaksa melepas selang oksigennya, _jangan bilang ini perpisahan. Tidak ada yang akan berpisah dan pergi. Aku, kau dan anak kita, Chenle. Selamanya akan bersama_. Di sisa hembusan napasnya, dia bahkan masih bisa berkata sepanjang itu." Mark mulai merasakan matanya semakin berair.

Chenle memerhatikannya. Dia juga merasakan apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh sang ayah. "Dia juga memaksa untuk memotret momen itu." Chenle menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya.

"Saat itu, aku berada di dekat ibu, dia tersenyum tipis padaku. Menggenggam erat tanganku sambil memejamkan mata. Dia berbisik, _mari_ _berfoto_. Tak mau membuatnya kecewa. Renjun segera mengambil kameranya dan memotret kita. Setelah potret itu terambil. Genggaman ibu semakin mengerat. Matanya tak terbuka lagi. Napasnya mulai sulit berhembus. Raganya mulai tak sanggup menopang bebannya sendiri." Dia berhenti untuk membiarkan air matanya terjatuh.

"Kita. Aku dan ayah, duduk di masing-masing sisinya. Balas menggenggam erat genggaman dari tangan bak tulang berbalut kulit milik ibu yang ringkih itu dengan tak kalah erat. Aku melihat air mata ibu sempat menetes saat itu. Dahinya berkeringat. Kakinya kaku, kepalanya sedikit terdongak. Mulutnya terbuka tipis. Namun, di ujung kelemahannya, dia sempat tersenyum pada kita. Dengan mata terpejamnya, dia melemaskan raga tak bernyawanya pada kita. Menyandarkannya dengan nyaman pada pelukan kita. Aku tahu, saat itu Ibu hanya butuh kehangatan dari kita. Permintaan Ibu begitu sederhana ya, yah?" Tak terasa, wajah yang selalu penuh gurat ceria itu telah basah oleh air mata. Gurat ceria sudah sulit ditemukan di sana. Lenyap untuk sejenak karena dikuasai oleh kesenduan yang pekat.

Mark pun demikian. Wajah senja yang masih tampak segar itu juga terihat layu. Kelopaknya terpejam untuk menjatuhkan air matanya. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang menyerang batinnya. Menyiksa raganya dari dalam dengan sangat keji.

"Itulah alasan kenapa ayah tidak menolak saat dua hari sebelumnya Ibu memaksa untuk membuat foto keluarga." Menarik napas dalam.

"Mengubah kamar inapnya menjadi studio foto selama lima belas menit untuk menuruti keinginannya. Membiarkannya melepaskan segala peralatan medis demi keingininannya. Memakaikannya rambut palsu yang indah karena dia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja untuk keluarganya. Dan terpaksa tersenyum di tengah kemendungan hati hanya untuk terlihat bahagia di depannya." Mark membiarkan air matanya terjatuh kembali. Mengenang masa itu adalah hal yang paling membuatnya merasa sesak. Begitu membuatnya merasa tersiksa. Namun dia tidak mampu memungkiri memori itu. Memori itu adalah bagian dari kebersamaannya bersama sang istri. Sosok tersayang dan terkasihnya sepanjang masa.

'"Ayah, Ibu hebat ya. Selalu terlihat bahagia selama bertahun-tahun meski dia sedang sakit. Tidak pernah mengeluh sesakit apapun proses pengobatannya. Tetap mengenali kita meski di penghujung masanya dia telah melupakan banyak memorinya tentang kita. Masih mampu mengenali suara kita meski penglihatannya semakin memburuk. Tak pernah masalah rambutnya habis karena dia ingin sembuh. Kenapa kanker itu baru diketahui saat sudah di stadium akhir. Kadang aku sedikit menyesalinya." Chenle mengenang malapetaka itu. Saat semua rasa mual, sakit kepala berkepanjangan dan kejang yang dialami oleh sang ibu adalah gerbang awal menuju pesakitan tiada tara bagi keluarga mereka. Ibunya, tak disangka dan dinaya, ternyata mengidap kanker otak. Dan itu stadium akhir.

Mark menunduk sejenak untuk menengok wajah milik putranya. "Dia keras kepala. Sama seperti kau. Kusuruh segera ke rumah sakit selalu menundanya dan merasa semua itu bukan masalah. Baru ketika kejang-kejangnya muncul dia mau ke rumah sakit."

" Setelahnya? Setelah divonis kanker stadium akhir. Dia dioperasi. Operasi, dan setelah operasi, dia menjalani kemoterapi. Berkali-kali. Dan dia tak pernah menyerah. Dia memang yang terhebat." Menghela napas panjang.

"Di tengah kerabunan matanya, redupnya pendengarannya, dia masih mampu mengenali kita. Selalu menggenggam kita dengan erat apapun yang terjadi. Dia yang terhebat. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuknya berjuang." Mark mengakhirinya dengan satu isakan lemas.

"Ayah benar. Sekarang. Perjuangannya melawan sakit, kekuatannya untuk bertahan di tengah siksaan deritanya, dan seluruh lelahnya kini telah terangkat. Bersamaan dengan senyuman manis di akhir hembusan napasnya. Dia telah lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dari semua keadaan yang pernah dialaminya. Dia sudah bisa tersenyum dengan bahagia. Senyuman yang sudah seharusnya terpatri di wajahnya. Kini dia sudah boleh berpuas diri untuk memamerkannya."

"Sudah tak ada lagi kerutan di dahi saat menahan sakit. Sudah tidak ada lagi wajah pasi saat menelan obat. Sudah tidak ada lagi kegetiran pasca kemoterapi. Sudah tidak ada lagi kekehan lucu saat rambutnya semakin habis. Semua sudah sirna. Ibu sudah berbahagia di tempatnya. Bersama kakek. Dia tidak berpisah dengan kita. Ibu benar kita tidak berpisah. Ibu hanya sedang rindu pada kakek dan tahu kakek sedang kesepian. Jadi dia datang pada kekek untuk menemaninya. Ibu pengertian sekali ya, yah?" Chenle menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya semakin deras. Ibu. Dia rindu ibunya. Tapi dia tahu. Kakek pasti lebih butuh ibu di sana. Tak apa. Dia di sini masih punya ayah. Nenek juga masih bersamanya. Kakek-nenek dari pihak ayah juga masih bersamanya. Tidak apa-apa.

Mark mengelus rambut anaknya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, berusaha saling menguatkan. "Kau juga hebat. Jagoannya ayah. Sama seperti ibu. Kaulah yang terhebat. Tetap tertawa, tak pernah menetespun setetes air mata di depan ibu yang sedang sakit. Tak pernah menampakkan gurat sesak sekalipun ibu telah muntah hebat. Dan sedikitpun tak pernah membuat ibu tampak sedih dengan kondisinya. Kau adalah pelipur terhebat milik Ibu, dan ayah juga tentunya." Dia begitu bangga pada anaknya yang dulu telah menjari pilar nomor satu dalam menguatkan semangat sang ibu dalam meraih kesembuhan. Chenle. Permatanya bersama dengan Haechan. Segalanya dalam hidupnya.

"Karena aku juga ingin menjadi hebat seperti ibu. Ibu adalah yang nomor satu di hatiku." Jawab Chenle di tengah isakannya.

"Kau juga yang nomor satu di hati ayah. Kalian berdua. Segalanya untuk ayah."

"Ayah juga. Nomor empat di hatiku." Chenle menghapus air matanya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sang ayah.

"Hah? Kenapa nomor empat." Mark ikut menghapus air mata itu, meski pipinya sendiri juga masih basah oleh air mata.

"Haish. Tentu saja. Karena nomor satu itu Ibu. Nomor dua juga ibu. Nomor tigapun juga ibu. Jadi beruntunglah ayah karena aku masih berbaik hati menempatkan ayah di nomor 4. Daripada di nomor lima? Ayah mau kuganti tempatnya? Mau di nomor lima dan Renjun hyungku jadi nomor empat. Bagaimana? Ayah mau? Tidakkan." Dia terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana haru yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Tsk. Kenapa membandingkan ayah dengan Renjun. Memangnya kontribusi dia dalam hidupmu itu apa sampai berani mau mengganti posisi ayah di hatimu? Ayah haruslah tetap menjadi sosok keren pertama setelah ibu yang ada di hatimu. Renjun? Dia buang saja. Tempatkan dia di urutan terakhir dalam hatimu. Setelah ayah, urutan selanjutnya harus ayah. Selanjutnya lagi harus ayah. Ayah lagi. Ayah lagi, dan seterusnya terus ayah sampai urutan ke seratus kalau bisa."

Chenle mengambil tissyu di depan mereka. "Ini, usap dulu wajah ayah kalau mau jadi yang pertama di hati Chenle setelah ibu. Maaf ya, Lele tidak menerima pria cengeng berwajah sembab macam ayah untuk memenuhi hati Chenle." Dia mengelap wajah ayahnya sambil tertawa hambar. Terus berusaha menaikkan _mood_ mereka dan bangkit dari kesedihan.

"Lihat saja. Berani bilang begitu lagi, restu dari ayah akan sulit turun saat kalian ingin menikah nanti." Ancam Mark sambil ikut tertawa. Dia mengeluarkan semua ingusnya dan melemparnya ke meja. Mengambil tissyu lagi untuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Ya. Ya. Terima kasih. Tinggal kawin lari saja kalau begitu. Aaawww! Ayah jangan cubit! Ibuuuu! Ayah jahaaatt! Hantui dia di mimpi ya buu! Aaaakkk Ibuuu ayah seorang teroris! Dia terus menyubiti Lele! IBUUUUUU!"

"Ibu, anak Kita nakal! Katanya mau kawin lari! Yang benar saja! Rasakan anak nakal! Besok kalau Renjun kemari, akan langsung ayah tendang pantatnya dari rumah ini! Enak saja!"

"TIDAAAAKK! YAAAH JANGAAAAAN! AAARKK IBUUUU LELE DIANIYAYA!"

"AAAKHH HAECHAN! SAYANG! LIHAT LELE MENGGIGIT LENGAN AYAH SAMPAI MEMBEKAS! AAAAKKKH LELE JANGAN GIGIT JARI AYAH! HAECHAAAN! JARIKU HAMPIR PATAH!"

"RASAKAN! HAHAHAHA!"

 **.. ... .. ..**

 **... ...**

 **...**

Mereka tidak pernah berpisah. Mereka masih bersama. Kebersamaan sederhana mereka masih berlangsung. Saling menyimpan kenangan satu sama lain di otak dan terus mengenangnya. Itulah cara mereka untuk selalu bersama.

Tanpa ada kata berpisah.

Tanpa ada kata pergi.

Hanya berpamitan mereka menyebutnya.

Hanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi.

Itulah cara mereka dalam meraih rasa bahagia.

Haechan. Semoga kau bahagia bersama ayahmu.

Dan awasi kedua pahlawanmu yang sering ribut itu dari sana dengan baik.

Hantui mereka dalam mimpi mereka jika mereka saling menyakiti seperti itu.

Hinggaplah ke mimpi mereka dan buat mereka tersenyum.

Biarkan mereka tersenyum dengan bebas. Sebebas senyumanmu saat ini.

Tak mengapa. Meski hanya di dalam mimpi. Tapi mereka tetap tahu jika itu sungguhan kau.

Maka seringlah berkumpul dengan mereka. Temui mereka di mimpi mereka.

Karena kau tahu?

Mereka sangat merindu padamu.

Begitu merindu hingga rasanya hati mereka begitu sesak.

Datanglah, dan

Selamat malam.

.. .. ..

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa 10/10/2017**

 **.. .. .. ..**

 **Hai! Ketemu lagi. Inilah hasil kegalauan saya selama seminggu penuh ini.**

 **Saya yang ngetik nangis.**

 **Inget mama :")**

 **Mamahku sayang. Love you.**

 **Untuk readers. Mari sayangi orangtua dengan setulus hati selagi orangtua masih lengkap. Jangan nyesel kayak aku. Belum bisa ngasih apa-apa tapi mamah uda gaada. Eleh malah curhat. Intinya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita singkat ini.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Harap maklumi typo kawan.**

 **Markhyuck shipper saranghae :***


End file.
